


Water of the Womb

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'resentment'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Water of the Womb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Prompt was 'resentment'.

"All right?" James asks after he shows Sirius to the guest room.

"Of course," Sirius says. "I couldn't wait to get out of there."

It's true. It is. Grimmauld Place is the worst sort of mausoleum—haunted and yet not everyone's dead.

As of tonight, he's dead to them. His mother's likely burning a hole in the family tree even now.

All the best people in the family are mere scorch marks.

All except Regulus. 

Sirius hates his brother, he reminds himself. The perfect son that Sirius wasn't.

"Tea will be ready in twenty minutes," James says as he flops down on the bed. "Mum's made your favourite. Toad in the Hole."

"She can't make it every night I eat here if I'm living with you." No matter when Sirius showed up at the Potters, James's mum would cook. Once she found out what he liked, she made it practically every time.

That was definitely not something his own mother would have done. Not for Sirius anyway.

James laughs. "I reckon she'll realise that soon enough."

Later, after he's been smothered with affection, Sirius goes to his room and tries not to think about his so-called family. 

Not even Regulus.

**Author's Note:**

> There are lots of explanations for the phrase "blood is thicker than water" but I liked the one [here (scroll to #3)](http://www.cracked.com/article_20251_the-5-most-frequently-misused-proverbs.html) best and it's where I got the title.


End file.
